carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad News
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 23b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 15, 2008 |Image file = Ep23BS4.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Tour De Farce |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Forget It}} is the second part of the twenty-third episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary True Heart and Share are bored. Oopsy peddles over to show off his new Wheeligig Bell, which is a bell attacked to a unicycle. Cheer, Funshine, and Grumpy drive by in a firetruck, so the bears leave to see what's going on. The firefighting Care Bears rescue a twinklet from a tree. True Heart and Share decide they want to tell everyone about this. True Heart explains that they can add a news section to their website, so her and Share take off to be reporters. Grumpy shows off his new invention, the Lawn Keeper. Share writes about it as True Heart takes photos. They also do a report on Cheer, who creates rainbow ball using her belly badge. Grumpy builds a large screen near Smart Heart Library that shows all the news reports gathered by Share and True Heart. Everyone likes it, so Share and Trueheart decide to keep reporting. While in the library, they see Bedtime Bear sleepwalking. They follow Bedtime until they run into Funshine, who explains that Bedtime has sleepwalking problems from time to time. Share and True Heart run off to report about this while Funshine tries to explain that Bedtime is ashamed of his sleepwalking and wouldn't want everyone to know. Inside the Care-a-Lot Cafe, Love-a-Lot and Harmony are making a smoothie when they accidentally make a mess. They leave to get cleaning supplies when True Heart and Share discover the mess and report on it. Grumpy's Lawn Keeper finishes cleaning up his lawn, but then falls over and spills leaves everywhere. True Heart and Share think the invention is a failure and agree to report it as one. They call all the other bears in order to report their new stories on the large screen by the library. The other bears are upset by these stories. Harmony points out that she and Love-a-Lot did clean up the mess they made, Grumpy is angry because his invention isn't a failure, and Funshine is mad that they told everyone that Bedtime is a sleepwalker. Share and True Heart don't understand why everyone is so upset and leave. Back in Share's garden, Share and True Heart see Oopsy taking a bunch of lollipop posies. They decide to report this. All the bears show up to see the news report on the screen, including Oopsy. He says he was just picking lollipop weeds from Share's garden because she's been to busy to work on it herself. Cheer creates a close up of the photo of Oopsy stealing the lollipops and confirms his story. Share apologies to Oopsy as her and True Heart realize what they've done wrong. They do one last news cast where they report how sorry they are. In the background, a sleepwalking Bedtime runs into the Gathering Tree. Errors * True Heart's eyelashes disappear throughout the episode. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep23BS1.png * After rescuing the Twinklet, Cheer is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep23BS2.png * When being held by Funshine, the Twinklet is missing the spot of they're eye. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep23BS3.png * After the second news report, Love-a-Lot is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep23BS5.png * True Heart snaps a photo of Oopsy from behind, but the photo on their website is from in front. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep23BS6.png Trivia * This is the eight time we see the bears inside Smart Heart Library. The other times were in the episodes Unbearable, Rainshine Meadows, Oopsy the Hero, Battle of the Bands, Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks, Good Knight Bedtime, and Luck O' the Oopsy. * This is the first time we see the bears inside of the Care-a-Lot Cafe and the first time it is mentioned by name. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes